A Shadow's Love
by TheBrokenNightmare
Summary: Ryou's family is killed and she is brought to the shadow realm by the shadow king that is in love with her. FemRyou and Tendershipping.
1. A Shadow's Love

_**~WARNING! This does contain genderbend. Ryou is a girl. If you're going to go hating please don't read! Thank you! Now for the disclaimer- I don't own yugioh!~**_

"Ryou" a voice hummed in adoration.

Ryou snapped her head up looking all over her room. She slowly sat up in bed hoping that 'he' wouldn't pay her another visit. That voice, it was the voice that she had heard since she had received her parent's gift. She stared at the ring hanging around her neck. Why did this have something to do with the voice she heard? It sent shivers up her spine every time she heard it. Ryou had told her older sister about the problem. It was getting harder each night to get some sleep. Amane only told her that she was being paranoid. Ryou hoped she was right.

Ryou knew this was all just a dream though. It had to be. Her parents and Amane always told her she was only imaginative. They were right. How can one honestly just hear a man talking to them at night? It was insane for her to think that this 'man' was real.

She remained silent in hopes that the voice would go away. She knew the voice would end soon. Her imagination would stop toying with her. Her nightmare would be done with and she would wake up any minute. That was how it went every night. The voice would say something and then leave. She was glad it didn't bother to stay.

She sat on her bed staring at her geometry homework. Maybe if she focused her attention on it then she wouldn't feel quite as paranoid. Ryou began to the work the problem far too eagerly to escape the growing anxiety.

Ryou tensed as she felt hands moving her long, white hair...

"I love your hair my gem. It's so long and beautiful" the voice said as she heard a sigh.

She closed her eyes as she felt hands caressing her shoulders. She was too terrified to move. She bit down on her bottom lip so as not to make a sound. She could almost feel the pencil in her hand about to snap from how much pressure she was gripping it with. The teasing hand was now moving her tank top over and a warm mouth was upon her exposed neck. Her body started to quiver as she felt a tongue trace her neck.

"My love, why don't you answer me?" the voice asked as one ghostly hand held her shoulder and the other one traced her side.

She didn't dare say anything. This was just a dream. This was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. This 'man' wasn't touching her or talking to her. No, this was all just a horrible trick her brain was playing on her. Her parents are right there is no 'man'. There is no 'man'.

"So your parents are filling your head with nonsense my little hikari? Maybe I should release you of such ones if they only hurt your head." The voice said with a hint of venom seeping into every word.

Maybe if she just stayed quiet...

Ryou let out a scream of pain as nails dug their way into her shoulder. This wasn't a dream! She began to hyperventilate and started to squirm away from the hellish figure that was behind her. She heard a laugh as arms wrapped around her and forced her body to turn around. Ryou's eyes expanded in pure horror. She stared at what she thought was an illusion. There on her bed was a man with a muscled, pale body. His hair was long and jagged. It reminded her of her own color but a tad darker. There was a scar across his right eye. In truth this man looked like her. Ryou didn't go on in analyzing though. She froze when his blood, red eyes pierced into her emerald, green ones.

"Am I an illusion now, love?" he asked as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Ryou screamed into the stranger's mouth as she desperately struggled to get away. She realized her mistake too late as his tongue pushed inside her mouth and began to explore. She was beginning to breathe hard again. She had to get away from this...this thing! She did the only thing her brain could think of. She bit down on his tongue.

The stranger immediately let go of her as he stared in shock at his love. He had never been refused so bluntly. He did not expect his light to react so savagely to a kiss.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before pushing herself off the bed lightning fast and running out of her room screaming for her parents. Little did she know...

Ryou ran to the staircase and down it, skipping every step desperately trying to get away from the person she knew would follow her. If she found her parents she would be safe! They would protect her from that creature!

She reached the living room at the bottom of the stairs and let out a blood curdling scream as she took in the scene or pure anguish before her. The 'man' up in her room let out a chuckle as he heard his love's screams. She didn't understand but it was a necessity. He had to erase them if he was ever going to have her. With that he stood up and began to phase into the other room to see his dear prize.

Ryou stared in horror at her family's bodies lay lifeless and bloodied on the floor. She ran to the bodies of her parents and sister completely ignoring the eerie fog that gathered around her. She fell to the ground and checked each one of her parents' pulses in pure desperation. They had to live! THEY HAD TO LIVE!

"Amane! Wake up p-please...Daddy!" She yelled in desperation.

There was no answer as Ryou completely broke down and realized her family was long gone. Out of pure sorrow, she grabbed onto her mother's body and pulled it up to her own. She cradled her mother's corpse paying no heed to the figure that was appearing out of shadows.

"Ryou" his voice addressed her as he began to appear in the fog behind her.

She dared not to look at the man that had killed her family. He...he killed them. It was all her fault. Tears started to fall down her face as the shadow of her tormentor got closer and closer. She screamed and began to struggle when she felt a hand grasp her arm and forcefully pull her up.

Her mother's body dropped once again to floor with a thud once Ryou was standing. She was then turned around to stare at her nightmare. She was surprised to see that he had a frown on his face. He shook his head back and forth as if disappointed at her. She flinched when his hand came up to wipe away her tears.

"My love I have waited so long to have you alone" he said as a smile made its way onto his face again.

She shook as she worked up the courage to ask him the one thing that scared her more than anything else.

"W-who are you?" she asked as he toyed with her hair and petted her like a dog.

His eyes bore into her eyes as he let out a laugh. He then snapped his fingers and shadows started to surround the two. Darkness oozed in from every corner of the house. All of it focused on making Ryou's house disappear. She let out a cry and tried to run to her dead family as the shadows began to dispose of them. She was caught by her arm though and smashed into the steady man's chest. She was now in his arms bridal style as he began to walk out of this world.

"Please! Let me go! I don't want to go with you!" She yelled as he merely kept walking farther and farther away from her family's home.

Tears streaked down her eyes as her childhood home became nothing but a speck in the darkness. How could this man do this! Didn't he have a heart? How could this monster kill her parents?

When Ryou finally squirmed enough to get out of his grasp she found herself somewhere far from home. She took a step away from the grinning man and looked down to see no floor. There were only shadows and a disturbing purple mist to accompany it. She frantically looked up at the sky only to see the same thing plus eyes of all sizes looking down at her. Ryou let out a scream and was about to run when fingers interlocked with her own. Ryou looked up to see the nightmare of her life.

"I am Bakura my little gem" He said as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her pink lips.

Ryou knew it was hopeless to run. She stood there and let 'Bakura' ravage her mouth with his lips. She felt tears fall down her face uncontrollably as Bakura finally broke the attachment.

The thief let out a sigh of disappointment as he looked at his love. She was so broken right now and he had been the one to cause her pain. Even after he swore he would take her away from those that inflicted pain to her, he was the one that caused his beautiful angel to cry. She looked up at him with those entrancing eyes as he looked down at her. Her eyes were full of desperation. His eyes full of remorse. His red eyes began to turn black as he used a spell to put his love to sleep.

Ryou's unconscious body fell into his. He sighed as he picked up his angel. She should rest before she had to face his world. He blushed as his love unconsciously scooted toward him more. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you'll love it here" he whispered as he began to walk off into the shadows with his prize.

_**~So how is it? I plan on making another one in my series called –the shadowrealm secrets- it's a hikari/yami project I'm proud to work on. Well I hope someone likes this~**_


	2. A Shadow's Queen

_**A/N: sequel to shadow's love. Ha-ha thought this was dead did you? Lol well me too! Anyway hooray for inspiration! Hope you like :D oh and yes mature…I'm still feeling morbid, why is describing the torturing of souls and the bones of the weak so X-rated? I don't own Yugioh. This takes place in Bakura's realm, it's kind of like he runs the shadows and he brought Ryou to be his because he was lonely. Right that was what I had in mind anyhow. So ooc it's not even funny. **_

_**~A Shadow's Queen~**_

A young woman sat on her throne feeling desolate as she stared at her lap. Tears gently streamed down her porcelain face as she stared in misery. Her long, white hair looked a mess as it stayed glued to her sides from sitting for so long. Her beautiful, emerald colored eyes had lost their once happy spark and were now dull.

Draped snuggly around her body was the dress her 'king' had forced her to wear. Its color was black and it felt of petals when newly born onto a flower; soft and delicate, its hems laced with purplish lace that elegantly gathered in different places around her body. The dress ran up and down her entire body stopping right above her chest with a curve and splitting a single slip from her right foot to her thigh.

Gems and jewels of pure emerald graced her fingers, neck, and head. They were gifts from her stubborn suitor who would not dare leave her alone. A corrupted crown sat upon her head, its base made of children's nightmares and the blood of innocent. The throne she sat upon itself was made from the countless souls of her 'kings' victims. The 'king' who had taken her family's life and brought her to this cruel world of shadows and death.

Ryou had been here for years, days? No one could keep track in the shadows and what felt like hours seemingly passed as days. She had nothing to hope for; nothing to pray for. She was stuck like a fly in a web. She was stuck in this dimension in the world of shadows with her 'king' and she did not know when or if she would ever see the world she knew again.

Ryou longed to feel the sensation of grass beneath her feet as she and Amane ran through fields together. She wanted to smell the herbs and spices her mother would cook with everyday. Ryou wanted to hear the sound of her mother's laughter and her father playing his old beat up flute to a happy tune her grandfather had taught him. She wished to have the feeling of her sister's hug and the warmth from her mother's tender kiss to her forehead. Ryou wanted her family back; the family her 'king' had deprived her of.

Ryou's peace was suddenly taken from the sorrowful scene as purplish, misty fog began to appear out of nowhere and form into the shape of the 'king' who had caused her so much pain. Ryou stared at the once empty spot upon the dark throne next to her as Bakura was placed there from the shadows. She stared for only a moment but her gaze turned elsewhere once his evil, bone shivering, and deceitful smile graced his lips.

"Ryou, my love, you haven't even talked to me since I brought you here" his hurt voice echoed through Ryou's mind as she glared into the darkness of the shadow realm and tried to move herself farther away from her 'husband' as he liked to call himself.

The heavy chain attached to her left food immediately halted her actions though as it kept her in place on the throne. An irritated sigh made its way from her throat as she silently wished she would be released from its clutches.

"My dear" Bakura's voice whispered into her ear as he licked the shell of it.

He had somehow moved without her detection and was now lifting her left hand to place against his cheek. The contact froze Ryou right down into her toes. Bakura's flesh felt of sharp, cold ice on a winter's day.

"You're so lovely my dove, tears do not suit you" his words signaled the shadows to his will as he stared at her with such want in those eyes of his.

Ryou did her best not to scream as shadows began to trace along her body gently trying to push her closer to their master.

"They're anxious you know" another lick to her ear as she tried not to squirm under the feeling of the shadows nipping at her dress and running along her body like snakes in a frenzy.

A hand gripped her chin and her head was pulled to look at Bakura. His smile made her feel uneasy and helpless but she kept up her glare.

"They want me to claim you Ryou" he whispered against her lips as they pierced each other's souls with their eyes.

A passionate kiss was forced onto Ryou as she pulled her right hand away from the shadows that were manipulating it onto their 'king's' chest and instead brought it up to his face where she pretended like she was going to gently touch his cheek.

The sound of a solid 'smack' made its presence to the now silent shadow realm as a red, stinging mark now resided on Bakura's face. Bakura's face was hidden behind his hair as Ryou used his confusion to try to pry the chain off her ankle.

A sharp pain ran throughout all of her body as Bakura viciously grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up out of the throne to face him. His eyes shone in anger and his once smile was now a scowl. One of his arms lifted up and slapped Ryou with so much pressure that she feel down on to the ground at Bakura's feet.

Tears of pain escaped through her eyes as she tried to avoid the wicked shadows that were pulling her up to face their master once again. It was of no use as the shadows finally manipulated her body into the standing position and she was once again looking into those red eyes.

"Don't EVER do that again" Bakura hissed as he grabbed onto the back of her head and brought her into his chest as he used his magic to release Ryou's ankle from the chains she was in. Tears continued to stream down her face as she was smothered in the well built chest of Bakura's.

After a few minutes the body that was holding her seemed to lose its anger and gently petted her head while saying little calming nothings to her, trying to stop the weeping. For hours it felt like Ryou stood there being pressed against him while he tried to calm her down.

A bolt of light brought her back to 'reality' as more monsters seemed to appear from all corners of the shadow realm and gathered around the two. Ryou felt sick all over again as she stared at all the terrible creatures that came from the darkness. A hand grasped her chin and forced her to look up at the 'king' of darkness himself. That damn smirk was still a part of his features.

"They want a queen, Ryou" Bakura said as his lips slowly moved towards her lips.

"Y-you already brought me here. That's enough." She began to struggle as more shadows began to try to manipulate her again.

"It's not enough Ryou. I must claim you or you'll be able to leave again. The shadows don't wish to let you go you know" He hissed as she was forcefully pushed onto the ground where another body soon was on top of her own.

The monsters and shadows alike sat in eager anticipation waiting for their queen to finally be bound to them forever. Not a sound was heard amongst the watchers as their king whispered to the soon to be queen.

"I love you"

Ryou glared defiantly into Bakura's eyes as he slammed their lips together in a heated kiss and quickly began to make quick work of the outfit she once wore.

Today Bakura would please the shadows. Today he claimed his queen. Ryou would be his and she would belong to the shadows forever. She would be the Persephone to his Hades. She would feel his world with light and give him the one thing he needed; a cure to his solitude.

_**~Wow! I think I've gotten a bit better since I wrote the first one. I really like this! :D okay well I can either end it here or I can do one where we read about her getting claimed or continue on the point where she has already been combined and now she's left with Bakura and a hollow heart that seeks companionship. Which one do you guys want? Just give me your answer. Reviews please? ~**_


End file.
